


destrozada (estar a distancia es difícil)

by Enotik_Bell



Series: Yatrini [2]
Category: Sebastian Yatra - Fandom, TINI - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Musicians, Post-Relationship, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotik_Bell/pseuds/Enotik_Bell
Summary: Oye, escucha lo que tengo que decirYa no me quedan ganas de mentirte para no llorarYo sé que ya es muy tarde peroOye, todo es cuestión de tiempo, ahora estoy bienYa no me quedan ganas de dejar mis besos en tu pielQuererte fue mi error y ahora lo séPorque al final del cuento sé muy dentroQue yo sin ti estoy mejorTe fuiste con el viento en un momento
Series: Yatrini [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831432





	destrozada (estar a distancia es difícil)

Возможно, Тини ожидала, что может случиться нечто подобное - они были заперты в разных странах без возможности встретиться. Разговоров по скайпу было слишком мало, а других способов пообщаться не существовало.

Сидя в своей комнате вместе с Розиттой, девушка в очередной раз перечитывала свой пост в твиттере, который собиралась вот-вот опубликовать - она шла к этому долго, пытаясь понять свои чувства, привести свои эмоции в порядок, чтобы вновь не плакать, читая сообщения от фанатов. Кто-то поддержит ее, часть ее аудитории всегда уважала все решения, но была и другая часть, которая будет доказывать все, что это вранье, хайп или придумают еще какую-то ерунду. И будут те, кто будут ее жалеть - эти комментарии она ненавидела больше всего. 

Она смотрела на свой твит, затем на переписку с Себастьяном, где парень ждал, пока Тини найдет в себе силы опубликовать эту новость. Они должны были это сделать вместе, в последний раз. 

-Давай я это сделаю? - спросил Фран, вынырнув из-за спинки дивана, на котором Мартина сидела. Тини не дернулась, брат всегда делал все неожиданно, она к этому привыкла, а вот Розитта испуганно тявкнула, соскочила с нагретого места и убежала из комнаты.

Мартина посмотрела на текст, вновь на переписку и отдала телефон брату, предпочла бы кинуть, но синяк на лице Франциско от ее локтя все еще не сошел. Брат усмехнулся, потирая болевший глаз, после чего нажал на заветную кнопку "опубликовать". Перегнувшись через спинку дивана парень щелкнул мышкой по стрелочке "отправить", оповещая Ятра, что теперь ход за ним, после чего захлопнул крышку ноутбука. 

-Спасибо, - проговорила девушка, смахнув с щек несколько непрошеных слез - пережить вторую истерику за два дня ее нервная система не сможет. 

Брат молча кивнул, заключая сестру в свои крепкие объятия. В этом парне Мартина не сомневалась, и знала, как Виолетте повезло иметь такого парня как Фран. Сможет ли она сама найти такого же однажды?

-Давай не раскисать, - щелкнув ее по носу, словно ей вновь было тринадцать, проговорил Франциско. - Родители смотрят сериалы на втором этаже, значит кухня свободна, пойдем, намутим чего-нибудь вкусного, а затем засядем у тебя в комнате, включим тот американский сериал, "Саундтрек", да?

Мартина улыбнулась и обняла брата за шею, вот кто точно знает, как успокоить ее. Помниться, когда она рассталась с Пепе, Фран арендовал небольшой парусник, и они вдвоем вышли в океан.

Тини любила ездить с Франом по дому на электросамокатах, записывать с ним тик-токи, играть в салочки, готовить и смотреть сериалы, лежа на заправленной кровати в одной из комнат. 

Пока рядом есть Фран, можно забыть и о фанатах, и о Себастьяне и обо всем дерьме, что происходит в жизни.


End file.
